3.0 Abstract: Planning and Evaluation UMGCC has a robust program planning and evaluation process, which includes several groups with internal and external expertise. These are: ? The P30 Executive Committee, which is composed of the director and six associate directors and meets monthly to monitor the CCSG and plan strategic initiatives. ? The Research Council, which includes the director, associate directors, and program and shared services leaders. This group evaluates membership, amends and ratifies pilot funding requests, and fosters specific research initiatives. ? The Shared Services Oversight Committee, which includes the director and a subgroup of associate directors who meet monthly to focus on the specific needs of the shared services. ? The Clinical Research Oversight Committee, which consists of the director and associate director for clinical research as well as senior clinical investigators. This group meets regularly to evaluate all aspects of UMGCC clinical research. ? The Cancer Center Asset Management Group, which consists of the director and senior leadership of UMB and UMMS and provides feedback on allocation of State CRF monies and the overall direction of the Cancer Center. ? The External Scientific Advisory Committee, which consists of 10 senior cancer investigators from around the country who provide a range of expertise in Cancer Center clinical, translational, and population research as well as administration. In addition, UMGCC regularly engages external experts to evaluate and advise UMGCC leadership on the structure and function of its shared services and research programs.